1. Field of the Invention
The present invention elates generally to the field of compact disc players. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and carrying a compact disc player and a plurality of compact discs adjacent to the body of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, compact disc (CD) holders are well known in the art. Most of the CD holders are usually bulky and give the appearance of being a purse or bag which most users find to be unattractive. In addition, these CD holders can only carry the CD player and one compact disc within the CD player and do not have room for carrying a plurality of compact discs.
The following nine (9 prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,477 issued to Haidt et al. on Feb. 21, 1984 for xe2x80x9cCarrier For Music Playerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHaidt Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,465 issued to O"" Farrell on Feb. 11, 1986 for xe2x80x9cStereo Sport Beltxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cO"" Farrell Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,653 issued to Farrell on Nov. 4, 1986 for xe2x80x9cAdjustable Belt Stereo Player Holderxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFarrell Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,274 issued to Johnson on May 30, 1989 for xe2x80x9cApparatus For Carrying A Cassette Tape Player And A Plurality Of Cassette Tapes On The Body Of A Personxe2x80x9d (hereafter he xe2x80x9cJohnson Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,835 issued to Burks on Oct. 26, 1993 for xe2x80x9cRunner""s Writing Pad, Pencil And Recorder Pouchxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBurks Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,975 issued to Libertucci on Oct. 11, 1994 for xe2x80x9cCarrier For A Portable Stereo Unitxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLibertucci Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,023 issued to Naymark et al. on Mar. 7, 1995 for xe2x80x9cMulti-Purpose Carrier For Portable Electronic Photographic Equipment And The Likexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cNaymark Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,365 issued to Scott on May 5, 1998 for xe2x80x9cTape And Disc Carrying Devicexe2x80x9d (thereafter the xe2x80x9cScott Patentxe2x80x9d); and
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,174 issued to Minckler on May 2, 2000 for xe2x80x9cCompact Disc Player Holster xe2x80x9d(hereafter the xe2x80x9cMinckler Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Haidt Patent discloses a carrier for a music player. It comprises an adjustable band which fits around a user""s upper arm for carrying in a pocket of the band a musical tape player, radio or the like.
The O"" Farrell Patent discloses a stereo sport belt adapted to carry a stereo unit comfortable and stable on the wearer""s body during vigorous exercise. The belt includes a pair of neoprene bands partially overlapped and joined together at the overlap so as to form a symmetrical belt with a sleeve in the middle. The sleeve retains the stereo unit.
The Farrell Patent discloses an adjustable belt stereo player holder affixed about the waist of a person. The belt holder includes a pocket which retains a stereo radio or tape player having a cord and ear phones extending therefrom. In addition to the first pocket, a second pocket can be affixed to the belt holder for retaining a battery pack, small water bottle, keys or money.
The Johnson Patent discloses an apparatus for carrying a cassette tape player and a plurality of cassette tapes on the body of a person. It includes a belt which is secured about the body of the person, a tape player holder which holds a cassette tape player, three male snap elements in a triangular configuration mounted on the belt, and three female snap elements mounted on the tape player holder for engagement with the male snap elements to secure the tape player holder on the belt at the left or right hip area.
The Burks Patent discloses a runner""s writing pad, pencil and recorder pouch.
The Libertucci Patent Discloses a carrier for a portable stereo unit. The carrier has multi-compartments for a portable stereo unit having separate speakers.
The Naymark Patent discloses a multipurpose carrier for portable electronic photographic equipment and the like.
The Scott Patent discloses a tape and disc carrying device. The device is a belt-type carrier which includes a two-layer belt adjustable for carrying multiple tapes or CDs.
The Minckler Patent discloses a compact disc player holster, where an individual is able to conveniently carry a compact disc player within the holster made from strap material which forms the various sides and layers of the holster. A CD case is positioned within a compartment of the holster. The holster allows unrestricted access to the buttons and switches of the compact disc player.
It is desirable to provide a portable carrying apparatus for holding and carrying a compact disc player along with a plurality of different compact discs with the capability of rapidly changing a different compact disc being listened too. It is also desirable to provide a portable carrying apparatus for carrying a compact disc player along with a plurality of different compact discs to provide optimum access to all of the available compact discs within the apparatus in a much more efficient way.
The present invention s a novel and unique portable carrying apparatus for holding and carrying a compact disc (CD) layer and a plurality of different compact discs.
The portable carrying apparatus comprises a top lid portion, a middle CD holding portion and a bottom CD player holding portion. All of the portions of the portable carrying apparatus are hingeably connected together so that they can be independently moved away from each other. The top lid portion is held in lace against the middle CD holding portion of the portable apparatus through attachment means. With the top lid portion moved upwardly and away, the CD holding portion which has a plurality of compact discs is exposed so that the user can take one or more of the compact disc and remove it from the CD holding portion. Thereafter, the CD holding portion itself can be moved away from the bottom CD player holding portion of the portable carrying apparatus. The CD holding portion is held; in place by attachment means on the back of the CD holding portion and the bottom CD player holding portion of the portable carrying apparatus. With the CD holding portion moved away and locked in place against the lid portion by attachment means the compact disc player itself is opened and the user can place the compact disc into the compact disc player and then push the selected buttons to start, stop, rewind, etc. The buttons the selves extend out from a distal end of the portable carrying apparatus. This further serves to retain the compact disc player within the portable carrying apparatus.
The compact disc player is press-fitted within the bottom CD player holding portion of the portable carrying apparatus is so that it is held firmly therein and will not fall out even when the CD holding portion is move away from the CD player holding portion so that a compact disc can be placed into the compact disc player. Once the compact disc is placed into the compact disc player, the CD holding portion is reaffixed to the bottom CD player holding portion of the portable carrying apparatus and then the top lid portion is reaffixed onto the CD holding portion.
There is provided an aperture along the side of the bottom CD player holding portion so that a conventional ear plug or headset can be connected to the compact disc player so that the user can listen to the music from the CD player while holding or walking with the present invention. The carrying apparatus further comprises a clip member which is attached to the back of the bottom CD player holder portion of the carrying apparatus. The clip member permits the entire carrying apparatus to be carried by clipping it to a person""s belt or a portion of the person""s clothing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying a compact disc player along with a plurality of different compact discs with the capability of rapidly changing a different compact disc being listen too.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying a compact disc player along with a plurality of different compact discs to provide optimum access to all of the available compact discs retained within the apparatus in a much more efficient way.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable carrying apparatus for carrying a compact disc player along with a plurality of different compact discs, wherein the apparatus includes a clip member which facilitates wearing the entire apparatus so that the user""s hands are free and it functions the way a similar portable compact disc carrier functions but has the substantial added benefit of enabling the user to carry a plurality of compact discs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable carrying apparatus for carrying a compact disc player and a plurality of different compact discs such that the apparatus is much more attractive and convenient than conventional compact disc holders which are usually bulky and give the appearance of being a purse or bag which most users find to be unattractive.
Therefore, what the portable carrying apparatus provides is a very attractive apparatus to enable consumers to want to purchase and wear the portable carrying apparatus. It affords a benefit over conventional portable compact disc players in that the holder carries a plurality of compact discs so that when a person is jogging, running, walking or engaged in other activity, they have all the compact discs that they may want to listen to handy in one convenient carrying apparatus which can be easily opened so that a compact disc can be inserted and then when the compact disc that they have listened to is completed, they can insert another disc and replace the first compact disc into the CD holding portion.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.